Pranks
by The Lucille Incident
Summary: On Hold. Bud, Jolt, and Jets go and play some pranks on the Autobots and you can bet someone other than those three are gonna get blamed for it. Ths is my first fic please be easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Behold I am alive! Sorry for the wait I had writer's block but nowwe go to the fic.

AN:I don't own Transformers blah blah...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't think this is a good idea Master Bud."

"Oh it's fine, it's just some pranks on the Autobots, first we'll get ScatterShot."

Bud and Jolt snuck down the hallways of the base, Bud had been waiting for this day for weeks. He had decided to prank ScatterShot first.

"Hey Jolt, do you have the balloons filled with ink?" wispered Bud

"Yes I have them Master Bud."

"For the last time it's just Bud!"

"Okay Bud Dude"

"Huh.."

As they rounded the corner they came upon JetFire.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble." groned Bud

What are you two doing? And why do you have balloons Jolt?"

"We were going to play a prank on ScatterShot."

"Jolt!"

"You two were going to play a trick on the neurotic bot without me, are you crazy!"

"Um we didn't know that you wanted to play a prank on him"

"It's okay now what did you have in mind?" aked Jetfire as he pick up the two and headed for the control room

"Well we were going to attach something to some 'invisible' string that in turn is connected to a bucket that is filled with these balloons filled with ink."

"That's pretty simple for a prank but it might just work" thoughtfully said Jetfire

"Hopefully it will work and after Scatter we can get HotShot or Leobreaker."

"I don't know about that Bud Dude."

"I have to agree with Jolt, if Prime finds out about this he'll punish us for good."

"Well we'll have to take that chance."

"Oh dear, he's worst than Carlos and Rad." muttered JetFire "I just hope this works so we can get this over with before we get caught."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that is now done and I will try to post more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Bwhahahahah I am still here!

ZeroVega: Crap she on a sugar high again!

DeathScythe: quick hide the pixie sticks!

never! You will never take the precious away!

ZeroVega:If she gonna be like that we may have to continue this at the end of the fic.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As they crept down the hallway, Jetfire looked at Bud. He was shaking from the execitment. He was beginning to think the kid had already began to go ever the edge.

"Um Bud are you all right?"

"I am fine thank you. Now be quiet!"

They got closer and Bud started humming the Mission Imposible (sp?) song. Now Jetfire just smiled, Carlos did that and it always got him caught. If Bud got caught then JetFire would take over. He just imagined the look on Overides face. It was priceless.

"Okay Bud Dude what do we do now?"

"First I need Jolt to start putting the balloons in the bucket. Then I will attach the thing(1) to the string. After, me and Jolt will attach the other end of the sting to the bucket. Then Jetfire will fly it up to the edge of the monitor and set it down."

"That's not to teribly complicated" remarked Jetfire

"Good now let's get to work!"

It took about 15 minutes to set everything up with some mishaps. Like Jets and Jolt getting covered in ink.

"Alright we are finally done. Okay Jolt put up the camera."

"What camera?" asked Jetfire

"oh we weren't going to stay in here Jetfire, we were going to the minicon quarters." replied Jolt

"Hey Jets could we put it up in your room?"

"Sure why not I do want to see this.

After Jolt put up the spy camera up, the trio snuck back down the hallway to Jetfire's room. When they got in the room Jolt quickly set up the monitor.

"Wow your quarters are really big, JetFire."

"They have to be." But in his mind he thought 'This has gone to his head, he's actin' like a blonde.'

"Bud Dude! Jetfire! Scattershot has entered the control room!"

"Okay now everyone direct your attention to this monitor."

They watched with great interest. ScatterShot walked across the room and began to sit down at his station to web surf. As he sat down, he trigered the mechinism. Jetfire's optics got bigger and he started to snicker, Bud was laughing like a maniac because his prank had worked, and Jolt was just watching the monitor.

The balloons started to fall and just before they hit Scattershot looked up.

"What the Slag!" he yelled as they hit him.

The three had just burst out laughing. It wasa really funny picture of a red ScatterShot. Bud was crying and rolling on the floor, JetFire was laughing uncontrollably, and Jolt was just laughing.

As he laughed Jetfire just thought 'This might actually work'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

1- If anyone wants to name this feel free and just let me know.

Zerovega: Finally she calmed down

DeathScythe:Yeah right, I think I think I broke a tooth

You big baby!

DeathScythe: Shut up!

Whatever, Hey fellow reviewers I would like for you to send me ideas of pranks to put in this fiction because I have had some major prank block and need some help. But **R** & **R**!


End file.
